Victor Haynes
Victor "Vic" Haynes is the son of the late Stanley Haynes. He was also the new owner of the company Haynes Construction, a legacy that his father had left behind. Victor was also Andy Goodwin's best friend in their high school times. It was later discovered that Victor was responsible for the murder of private investigator Gary Butler and the attempted murder of Todd Kimball (under the fake identity Larry Barnett) in the episode "A Deadly Legacy" (S07E01). Back when Victor was in college with Andy, he was given the role of a shareholder and finance recorder in his father's successful business. However, Victor misused this privilege to commit insider trading in Stanley's business, with the help of his friend Todd Kimball. Together, Victor and Todd stole the money and Victor wrote it off as a bad debt. But when the police investigated, the blame landed on Todd while Victor kept the money. Ten years later, during the family reunion, Victor realised that his past came back to haunt him when Todd arrived in the reunion, under the fake identity of farmland owner Larry Barnett, who was due to be married with Victor's sister Kimberley Haynes. Despite the plastic surgery, dyed hair and contact lenses, Victor was able to see through Todd's disguise. In order to confirm his suspicion, he hired private investigator Gary Butler to stalk Larry. This was a mistake Victor made after Butler confirmed that Larry was Todd, he also found out about the insider trading and began blackmailing Victor. Victor already planned to kill Todd, and he also planned to kill Butler. In order to keep himself out of the equation, Victor's plan involved killing Butler and framing Todd/Larry for the murder by using the dagger Todd gave to Victor for safekeeping to murder Butler. Then, once the police were closing in on rumbling Larry's true identity, Victor would tamper with Todd's car brakes to make it look like Todd committed suicide. Victor had completed in killing Butler and framing Todd, he was already up to the phase in killing Todd. However, there was a slight change in his plan — Todd/Larry lend his car to Andy and Edwin when their car battery died. This led to Andy and Edwin discovering that the car brakes were tampered and that someone tried to kill Larry. Edwin and Andy were able to link Victor in Butler's murder after finding out Larry was Todd. Todd confessed that he helped Victor in the insider trading, giving Victor a motive to kill Todd. However, Todd never knew that Victor was behind Butler's death. It was Andy that made the connection between Victor to Butler when he borrowed Victor's casual phone to contact Eunice, his wife. Andy was able to see Victor's contact list — the last person he called was "Garth", Butler's full first name. Upon seeing Butler's phone records, Andy and Edwin discovered that Butler was contacted by a private number before he died — it was Victor on his casual phone. With all these evidence pointing at Victor, he was pressured to confess in killing Butler and trying to kill Todd, the police escorted him to the station. Category:Characters Category:Murderer Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Suspect Category:Antagonist Category:Embezzler Category:Criminal Category:Arrested